Play Me a Song Ukulele Man!
by FilleInconnue
Summary: Ludwig is a Ukulele player who performs at Central Park to help cope with the stress of work and unachieved dreams. Feliciano is an artist who has lost his spark and needs a muse. What happens when the two ends meet? Mostly fluff. GerIta. Other pairs may pop up. I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters.
1. Monochrome Prison

_**Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Quick Note- You are in Ludwig's (Germany's) PoV.**_

 __My world was filled with mostly grey and if it wasn't grey it was a dull, pastel. I am young upstart at the biggest electronics company in New York, called "VEZA". My family is proud of me landing the job but I don't feel any sort of accomplishment from it. I hate the job, but it has good money and good benefits. The only price you have to pay is your social life and sanity. I've somehow kept my mind intact, but my social life was already nonexistent. I never did have friends growing up and when I moved to New York from Germany at 7 whatever friends I might have had were gone. I only had Vatti, Gilbert, our dogs, and Miss Margret growing up. My  
father and Gilbert say I was an easy child, I was always a smart kid and respectful, but they seemed to worry about me being lonely. Especially now since all I do is work, but that's only in their eyes. On certain days I'm able to go to my happy place, a place familiar, peaceful, that could always make me happy. It was Friday and I just can't wait to lea-

RING!

"Wha-?" I must've spaced out.

RING!

I picked up the phone from my desk.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" It was Penny, my boss's secretary. Her voice always has been annoying, it was scratchy, high pitched, and it always sounded like she was straining to be nice. It was just like her personality.

"Ja?"

"Mr. Perry wants to know if you have finished with the report about lasts years marketing statistics."

Of course, my own secretary, Feliks, didn't send them over like I asked him to. That man is organized, reliable, and can get things done when it was to be done right then, but if it could be done at a later date then forget about it. He would always forget.

"Ja, I did, I gave them to Feliks a few days ago to send up, but I will come up and deliver them myself."

"I'll inform Mr. Perry that you will be coming up. Thank you." A sigh escaped my mouth, I had an hour left, an hour! Now it might be two if that blasted boss of mine sees me and decides to give me more work. Oh well, what must be done, must be done. Getting up from the desk chair, I leave the dull, grey room to a dull grey hallway. To the right of the doorway was Feliks at his desk looking at some fashion website on his computer. His workspace is littered with little plants, pink pencils, pink pens, pink folders, pink everything. I still don't know why he likes the color, I've just decided it was because he was Polish, though I know that's not right.

"Feliks?"

"Tak?"

"Do you have that report I gave you about last year's marketing statistics with you? I have to go deliver them to Mr. Perry."

"Like of course..." He reached over to a neon pink folder and sure enough, there's my report. "...here you go."

"Danke." I took the papers and was soon riding in the silver-grey elevator going up the 66th floor. I always thought it was ironic that my devil boss of mine worked on this floor. After reaching my destination I head towards Mr. Perry's office and sure enough, there's Penny, right outside his door at her plain, empty desk. Her dull ginger hair pulled into a tight bun, and her cat-eye glasses hanging off her nose, typing away on her computer. I clear my throat to grab her attention.

"Ah Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Perry is ready for you." I nodded and walked in. Praying for a miracle to happen.

 _ **Authors Note- The characters in this story may seem a little OC, but that's how I want them to act. Just see it as another side of them you haven't been able to see before and just have fun reading it. I would love to hear some creative criticism and any sort of ideas of how the story can go.**_


	2. Colorful Adventure

_**Chapter 2**_

(I do not own Hetalia or the song that is in the story)

 **Sunset Boulevard Apartments, Saturday, PoV Ludwig**

The grey, blanket-like, clouds seemed to make everything dreary, including my small apartment that I share with my family. Gilbert, my brother, has just been napping on the couch for the last 4 hours while Vatti has been sitting and watching TV. I hung off the entryway trying to get the two's attention. I had tried to bake some Fastnachts to make the air seem lighter and to get their lazy asses up, but they didn't really seem to care for the sweets at the moment.

"I made some Fastnachts if anyone wants one!" No noise "Hello?" Again no sounds of stirring just the noise of laughter from the tv screen that seemed to mock my attempts.

"Shut up will ya" A gruff scraggy voice came from the couch, Gil. "I'm tryin' to sleep."

With that, a sigh of defeat. With a scowl, I walked through the bland, brown, picture decorated walls of the hallway to my bedroom. An off-white door with years of wear shown off it, as well as a few stickers and scars from former childhood years. This place was my sanctuary. Its soft baby blue walls and oak flooring was comforting along with desk facing the window so whenever I was working I could just look outside to see a pigeon or some people rushing to get to there destination 5 stories down, the bookcase filled with sheet music lyrics, cooking recipes, old textbooks, and some fantasy/romance novels as well. My bed laid to the right of the door, throwing my duffle bag, that was sitting next to the bookcase, onto its forest green comforter. I began to pack the saggy black bag with an umbrella, a jacket, spare strings, and a small journal that I liked to call "The Song Book." Its cover was a fake light brown leather, it was obvious it had seen better days but it was still useful as it was before.

Turning to the closet I grabbed a brown vest, white button up, khakis and a pair of loafers. I quickly began to shuffle my pajamas off and into the outfit before me. I was almost ready, just a few things left. A light brown ivy cap hung on the back of my bedroom door, it wasn't in the best condition but what wasn't in this room? It seemed like everything except my laptop was older than me. Fitting it onto my head I walked over to the far wall, place covered in family pictures of past vacations, goodbyes, welcome backs, school memories. It was also the place of torn posters of bands, movies, and book series from teenage years. But none of those papers mattered the only thing important on that sole wall, was my prised ukulele.

Laugh, I know it's silly, but that instrument gave me a new start and a new friend. It was made out of cherry, its smooth wood was covered in nicks and dings. On the back it had travel stickers from Hawaii, Bahamas, Puerto Rico, and even Canada, I hope to be able to make that collection grow. At the bottom corner, in fading black ink was the words " _Keep playing from the heart and you'll never be lost. ~Mrs. Margaret_ " it's curvy writing never letting my eyes leave without a tear falling. Taking it off the wall I swung its strap over my head letting it rest on my back and letting me able to grab the duffle bag. I felt like a different person when I was in this outfit and others knew that. I feel confident, free, and everything seems to be vivid. Striding out the room with this new found confidence and the vivid black duffle bag it was like a blur I was already at the door with a small sandwich bag of fresh Fastnachts and a couple of water bottles stuffed in the duffle. A goodbye and out to the stairway I went.

The walk to Central Park wasn't that bad if anything it was calming. The grey clouds seemed to have cleared and everything was lighter. The walk to my special oak tree was even better. Kids screamed and laughing in delight at the large playground as well as some families trying to feed the ducks at the pond. It was perfect. Setting my bag next to the large trees base. A swig from one of the sweating water bottles and I was ready. I liked to 'perform' here, a song or five made everyone around the park happy. Now only to figure out what song to play, taking a look around, I tried to find inspiration. Soon it was discovered, a lone girl was slowing making her way down the sidewalk, her eyes glued down the cement under her. She seemed like she needed a smile today and so it was chosen. A few string were strummed and my slightly gruff, deep voice sang a melody.

" _Well you moved on ridiculously quick_

 _So much for hopeless romantics_

 _What a liar, what a liar_

 _Don't get me wrong_

 _I'm happy you found_

 _Someone else to screw around_

 _What a liar, what a liar_ "

She was getting closer. Her head seemed to perk up.

" _Just goes to show, I'm better off without you_

 _One for the road and maybe how about you_

 _Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone_

 _Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone_

 _I've got friends to help me through_

 _I'd rather be with them than you_

 _How weird to see your true colors show_

 _I didn't think you'd go so low_

 _What a liar, what a liar_

 _Don't you dare think you caused me stress_

 _I'll rip our letters, you rip her dress_

 _What a liar, what a liar_ "

She was stopped in front of my spot, looking at me with curious red puffy eyes. She must have been crying, poor frau.

" _Just goes to show, I'm better off without you_

 _One for the road and maybe how about you_

 _Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone_

 _Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone_

 _I've got friends to help me through_

 _I'd rather be with them than you"_

She seemed happier listening to the song. Demeanor changed her lips were beginning to curve up. She wiped her cheeks with the long grey sleeves of her sweatshirt, her long light brown hair was messy but fitting.

" _Remember when we kissed that night, remember when you held me tight_

 _Remember me and you_

 _Oh, wow_

 _That's all out the window now [x4]"_

 _Just goes to show, I'm better off without you_

 _One for the road and maybe how about you._ "

She was clapping to the beat at that point and a couple other began to join her surrounding in a half circle in front of me.

" _Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone_

 _Leave me alone, cause I'm not alone_

 _I've got friends to help me through_

 _I'd rather be with them than you_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Cause I'm not alone_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Cause I'm not alone._ "

There was an applaud, some wanted to give me money but I swiftly declined to tell that their smile was all the payment I needed. The girl had a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that meant." Her voice was hesitant but clear.

"You're welcome." Was my only answer. She left was the same smile and a wave. Today is going great.

 **From a bench not too far away, Pov Unknown**

The day's been dull its clouds far too grey and far too gloomy. I still have no inspiration and everyone that passed by were the same. Cities far too grand, gardens far too empty, mountains far too small, to sum it up scenes far too boring. But in the midst of my thoughts, there was music. Music? Sitting up from my former laying position I turned to see a crowd not too far away and the music seems to float from there. The singing was deep but not too much to be bad and the music gave a light blue aura to it. Color. This was new, I haven't seen color in months. The song ended and five minutes later they dispersed uncovering the source of such color. A man with icy blue eyes, blond hair the seemed to be slicked back but was covered by his cap. His built was muscular like he went to the gym often but not regularly, and his smile was faint but my mind focused the scene I saw was beyond exquisite. There was a golden wheat field with a baby blue sky, pure white cotton clouds were splotches against the blue, a breeze made the wheat look like an ocean of gold, and in the middle of it, was this man and the oak tree. This man was his muse. Who was he?

 _ **Who's that character?! The puzzle is starting to form but most of the pieces are still missing. Are you willing to wait and find them? Thanks for checking out my story.**_

 _ **Some points to help you understand the story:**_

 _ **Fastnachts- A German dessert that's a lot like a donut**_

 _ **Ludwigs outfit is inspired by Prince Naveen's (The Frog Princess) outfit when he arrives in New Orleans.**_

 _ **The song the Ludwig sings is called" One For the Road" By Dodie (I do not own this song all credit to Dodie. I will be using most of her songs throughout this story.)**_

 _ **If you notice any grammar problems or storyline ideas/ theories fill free to comment.**_


	3. The Art of the Rain

_**Chapter 3**_

(I do not own Hetalia or the song that is in the story)

 **Central Park, Friday, PoV Ludwig**

Another beautiful day with clouds blotching the sky, but it did become a bit humid rain must be coming. I've been playing my Ukulele for the past two hours I should probably take a break. Strumming the last few notes of the song I decided to take that little break under my signature tree. Grabbing a water bottle and a granola bar I took a look around noticing that same man from before. He's been listening to my small performances for the past couple of weeks, same time every day I come out here. He wheres some of the strangest clothing too, today he was wearing jean overall shorts that had small doodles on the hems, a light green tee-shirt, converses painted like the Italian flag, a black beanie that covered most of his auburn hair but always missing a stray curl and an older looking brown satchel was always on his side holding his lunch/snack and art supplies. He really was intriguing, always sitting under the opposite tree from me constantly looking up from his sketchbook to look at my performance, or just sitting there eating. Sometimes he painted but those were 's been about 10 minutes now I should probably start playing again.

I did rain after another hour or so. The white, cotton ball clouds became a dark grey and a downpour followed. I had already set up a large tarp above me in the branches as a makeshift shelter. I didn't really play any songs when it rained more like strummed chords to the droplets. If the rain came down hard it would be lower notes and if it was light it would be higher notes. When the droplets came down everyone scrambled home for shelter, including the strange man. He got up so quickly that he left his sketchbook behind. Not wanting to it get all wet I went and retrieved it. I didn't look in it because that's his privacy, but it was tempting to see what the man was making for the past couple of weeks. After twenty minutes or so I gave in to my curiosity, flipping it open I noticed the first few pages were of a young man with a scowl on his face, obviously mad, he seemed to be in a field of wildflowers. In the corners of each page was a note in curly writing saying, _Lovi 5/10/2014_ or _Lovi 6/07/2014._ These drawings and paintings of this Lovi character were amazing, extremely detailed and full of happiness even with such a scolding face. Lovi must have been someone special, but then another person popped up. A young lady with blonde hair in a bun started to show up for the next pages or so in the corner in the same curly handwriting was the name _Frani._ She was always put in an elegant garden of roses with a smiling face in each drawing or watercolor. The date would always differ from being _8/24/2014_ all the way to _4/19/2015._ It went on like this switching from _Lovi_ to _Frani_ and then another person would show up. Names of each one would show in the corners, _Granpa, Arthur, Toni, Elizaveta,_ and then a name entirely different. _Ukulele Man_ was scrawled in the corner in that same loopy the picture of...me? In the first picture it was of me playing under the oak tree but instead of central park in the background, it was replaced with a golden field of wheat. Out of all of the picture, the ones of me seemed the most dreamlike. It kept going on every picture of me was either in the wheat field of a dark green forest that came from a fairytale. Everything about the drawings seemed to be like in a story, it was mesmerizing. But why would he pick me to draw?

I quickly closed the sketchbook when I heard hurried footsteps coming closer. Each step was a large splash in the rain covered walkway. Putting the book to the side I noticed the man from before running to his tree whispering in what must be Italian. Frantic he began to search all around the tree, muttering curses as he seems to give up, he must have been looking for the book.

"Hey! Are you looking for this?" I yelled over to him hoping I could be heard over the downpour. I held up the sketchbook for him to see. He immediately turned around and, from what I could tell, was shocked. He immediately headed over to my spot under the cover.

"Oh thank you for picking up my art pad." the man began to smile widely his happiness was infectious because soon I was smiling as well.

"I couldn't just leave it to get wet, here." I handed over the book somewhat reluctantly. "May I apologize for my curiosity but your art is very good. May I ask for your name?" The rain seemed to have vanished because everything was silent like in a dream, the time had almost stopped.

"Why thank you I've been making art since I was a small bambino. My name is Feliciano, Feliciano Vargas. You may call me Feli. And yours?"

"Ludwig Beilshmidt. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I fixed my ukulele to the side and moved over. It seemed the torrential downpour of noise returned as well as time.

"You can take shelter here till the rain lightens."

Feliciano nodded before taking a seat next to me, his hair was dripping with water and he was drenched fo. He kept that sketchbook close to his chest, quiet from awkwardness. To lighten the mood I started to strum a small easy song, "Over the Rainbow." Feli began to hum along and the world was at peace.


	4. Past Encouter

_**Chapter 4**_

(I do not own Hetalia or any song that are in this story)

 **Sunset Boulevard Apartments, Monday, PoV Ludwig**

Why does every day have to start so early? 7:30 am has to be illegal somewhere in the world. Fixing my hair back with gel, I began to decide if any of this was worth the hassle. Barely getting a breakfast, stumbling for my shoes, having to live off coffee because of late night work, forcing myself to work in a bland room, it just seems like a useless routine. A useless routine I must follow to earn a wage and to have the necessities to live. At least Vatti wakes up early.

"Sit up straight boy." His low gruff voice startled me back into reality. It seems I had begun to slump in my daydreaming.

"Guten morgen vater." A grumble was my only answer in return. This will be a long day.

 **VEZA Corporate Building, Monday, PoV Ludwig**

By the time I finally hailed a taxi I was 10 minutes late but I somehow slipped through the building unnoticed. It was until I arrived at my office till anyone said a word to me.

"Dzień dobryLudwig. It seems your, like, late." Felik leaned across the counter of desk waiting for my answer. He always did love gossip.

"It was totally a lady wasn't it? Or do you have a hangover those can totally be, like, a bitch. I have a recipe my mother gave me that wil-"

"No Feliks, I was just having trouble getting a taxi that's all." I had to interrupt before this has gone too far. I already made that mistake once.

"Człowiek psujący zabawę, any way you have a meeting at 3 about the sales of that new TV. It seems to have been a total bust."

"Danke" I make my way into my office setting bag in a chair and my coat on the rack I sat down with a tired sigh. Last night was a mess, no sleep, just work and my unforgiving brain. I couldn't get that boy out of my head from Saturday. The whole encounter filled up the rest of my thought. I was absent-minded, tripping over my feet, pouring too much coffee, even running into a wall at some point. It was to the point Gilbert's thick head started to notice and would pick on me for it. It seems I'm under this boys spell.

 **Central Park, Past Friday, PoV Ludwig**

 _To lighten the mood I started to strum a small easy song, "Over the Rainbow." Feli began to hum along and the world was at peace._

"Ludwig, How far exactly did you get?" Feli asked softly, he became bright red from what it looked like embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" I looked over at him he seemed to be embarrassed?

"My art pad, you said you looked in it. How far did you get through?"

"Oh, not very far. Just a few pages..." He gave a sigh,

"Oh good, I didn't know if-"

"...to the end." Feli jumped his cheeks becoming redder by the second. I couldn't help but chuckle by his reaction. I stopped my strumming putting the instrument to the side.

"Like I said before, you are a very talented artist."

 **Central Park, Past Friday, PoV Feliciano**

Dios Mio, he saw my drawings, I feel like melting into a puddle. God, he must think I'm a stalker, some creep, some- oh god this is horrible.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a stalker, I just was inspired and I could let a perfect Musa just disappear before I at least got something down. Devi pensare che sono pazzo a guardarti nel parco.I'm so sorry please don't hate me. Sono così dispiaciuto" Before I knew it I was spilling over with tears, blubbering at a rate of panic and fear. I could tell Ludwig was extremely confused, he must be angry, oh Dios.

"Slow down, why are you apologizing? Didn't you hear me? I thought that they were Wunderbar." He sounded calm, not angry.

"Wha-what?"

"I mean pretty, wait no cool? Gott," I laughed, the poor man was trying to translate. What a dork.

" No, I mean grazie, but you don't think I'm creepy or strange?" If anything this man was strange but after drying away some tears I could tell he was sincere.

"It is a little weird but in a good way? I think. Apart from that, I'll allow you to keep using me as a model. Under one condition." he held up his index finger. A small smile on his face.

"And what is it?" Curiosity always got the best of me.

"You have come and show me all the drawings after you're done. As well as join me for lunch whenever I'm in the park. Deal?" It was dark outside and the rain had died down to a drizzle. Even in the barely lit lamplight, I could see a blush on his face.

"Deal." My smile was back, but why?

 **VEZA Corporate Building, Monday, PoV Ludwig**

I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed. Mein Gott, am I blushing? I've gone mad, why did I make that deal? Just thinking about that night made me fluster about like a bird. I was startled out of my stupor, once again, but this time by static and the sound of Feliks voice.

"Ludwig?"

"Yes, Feliks?"

"It's 2:55, you're going to be late for your meeting."

"Scheisse, I'm going now." grabbing my jacket off the coat stand and a few papers from the copy machine I was on my way to the normal meeting room. This was definitely going to be a long day.


	5. AN

Hey, Inconnue here. I wanted to apologize for the long, long, long hiatus. I know author notes are disliked and I definitely wanted to avoid being one of those writers but my schedule has not worked with me this year so I believe each of you has the right to know why I've been gone.

In other news, I would like to inform everyone reading that I'm in the midst of typing up Chapter Five! Expect the chapter to be up sometime next week(?) and my schedule is being cleared up for next semester so I'm going to have more chapters coming out then. Now, for the time being, don't be shy to give some helpful input and plot ideas. This is my first story and details are still fuzzy on how this will go. Thank you and I'll see y'all later.


	6. Wake Up Sunshine

Chapter 5

 **Upstate New York, Roma's Villa, Monday, Feliciano POV**

Sitting on my bed I just stared at the wall. It was covered from top to bottom with sketches, paintings, posters, postcards, portraits, and landscapes. Right in the middle was a new piece of the man, no, of Ludwig sitting amongst the golden fields of wheat. I'm still so dazed by Friday's encounter that even my family has started to notice. I've been too embarrassed to even step foot back into Central Park or even outside for that matter.

"Felice you better fucking open up, I brought breakfast and I'm not staying for long." Lovino banged on the door with anger. Slowly getting up and grabbing a shirt to put on I open the door to stop the excessive banging. It was too early for that type of noise.

"Buongiorno Lovino. How are you today?" I smiled haphazardly with a sleepy gaze but it seemed my brother wasn't going to let up.

"Come on bastard get dress, eat, and brush your hair we're leaving in 10 minutes, I'm not waiting for you like last time." He shoved the plater of coffee and buttered bread into my hands before stomping off. I could hear him mumbling something but I don't want to fight this morning so I complied to the demands.

Setting the plater on the disturbed bed I start to dress. Picking out an old shirt that I wore a week ago, some ripped jeans that still had paint splatter stains, random mismatch socks, and my beanie. Looking in the mirror with a nod I turn back to my breakfast downing the whole mug of hot coffee (which I later regretted) and take the bread along the way out. Lovino was already by the door slipping on his pointy shoes. Putting on my own self painted converses holding onto the bread with my teeth the only things missing was my satchel which hung on the coat hook next to the front door.

With the satchel sitting next to me, my bread halfway done, and Lovino starting the car my day started seemingly normal which was, to put it nicely, strange.

 _ **I'm a dirty liar~ But at least the update did come this time. Remember to comment your ideas and what you think. It would be greatly appreciated, thanks!**_


End file.
